


Sonvanger

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [19]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent goes back to Dale to apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonvanger

_“Kyk of jy vir my die son kan vang. (See if you can catch the sun for me)_  
_Daar’s ‘n kamer in die huis, (There's a room in the house)_  
_Waar ons die son kan hang. (Where we can hang the sun)"_

Trent quietly entered the house, using the key Dale had given him on the day he had arrived. He felt terrible about some of the things he had said. When he neared the living room, he could hear music being played. It wasn’t the kind of music Dale usually listened to. Dale loved his punk bands, but this was entirely different, it was a slow, acoustic song. The song was sung in Afrikaans, so Trent didn’t understand what it was about.

_“Dis donker by die venster (It's dark by the window)_  
_In die middel van die dag. (In the middle of the day)_  
_Onthou jy hoe helder (Do you remember how bright)  
_ _Die kamer kon lag?” (The room could smile?)"_

Dale was sprawled out on his sofa, his golden retriever Sadie was laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest. His other dogs were lying on the carpet next to them, quietly, knowing that something was off with their usually cheerful owner. Dale had his eyes closed and was absently petting Sadie’s head.

_“Kyk of jy vir my die son kan bring. (See if you can bring me the sun.)_  
_Daar’s ‘n leidjie in die gange (There’s a song the sun can sing)_  
_Wat die son kan sing. (In the corridor.)_  
_Want dis stil in die hoeke (Because it’s quiet in the corners)_  
_Hierdie koue seisoen. (In this cold season.)"_

“Hi.” Trent let Dale know he was there, even though he didn’t really want to disturb the peaceful looking scene in front of him. Both Dale and Sadie lifted their head to look at him. “I let myself in,” he said, stating the obvious. He wasn’t sure how to initiate the conversation. He wasn’t even sure that Dale wanted him to be there.

_“Kan jy sien wat die wind en die reen (Can you see what the wind and rain)_  
_Aan my doen? (Are doing to me?)_  
_Sonvanger, ek vra jou mooi, (Suncatcher, I ask you, please,)_  
_Laat hom weer vir my kom skyn. (Let it shine again for me.)"_

“Trent.” Dale was pulled out of his thoughts. He had been concentrating on the song so much that he hadn’t noticed the other man entering the room. “Hi.” He noticed that Trent was carrying his travelling bag, which he thought was a good sign. He had been stupid, hadn’t he? Pushing Trent away like he had done.

_“Sonvanger, (Suncatcher,)_  
_Laat my verstaan (Make me understand)_  
_Hoe ‘n somer sommerso (How a summer)_  
_In die niet kan verdwyn (Could disappear just like that)_  
_En laat hom skyn. (And let it shine again.)"_

“I’m sorry I acted like a jerk,” Trent started, not moving from the spot where he was standing, a couple of feet away from Dale. “I understand that you’re tired,” he went on. He picked at the nail of his thumb, nervously. “I guess I’m just a bit jealous that everyone gets to play while I’m stuck here, doing nothing. And I miss you when you’re not here. I get so bored.”

_“Kyk of jy vir my die son kan kry. (See if you can get me the sun,)_  
_Daar’s ‘n huisie in my hart (There’s a place in my heart,)_  
_Waar die son kan bly. (Where that sun can stay.)"_

Dale sighed deeply and managed a small smile. “Come here,” he said, gently pushing his dog away so he could sit upright. He patted the empty space next to him for Trent to sit down.

Trent obliged and sat down. He hooked his arm around Dale’s and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he repeated and closed his eyes.

_“Kyk of jy vir my die son kan steel. (See if you can steal the sun for me.)_  
_Daar’s ‘n plekkie in die tuin (There’s a place in the garden)_  
_Waar die son kan speel. (Where the sun can play.)"_

“I’m sorry too,” Dale told Trent, resting his cheek against Trent’s hair. They had both been idiots. “I should make more time for you. You could have stayed home in New Zealand, but you didn’t. You came here for me, not sit here on your own.”

They sat in silence for a while and Trent noticed that Dale had just the one song playing on repeat. “This is a nice song,” he told the other man, opening his eyes again and lifting his head. “What is it about?”

“It’s about someone who has lost his sun,” Dale explained, reaching out for the remote control of his stereo. He increased the volume a bit and skipped back to the beginning of the song. “And he’s asking someone to bring it back to him to light up his heart once more.”

When the song started again, Dale translated each line as it was sung. When it was over, he turned off his stereo.

“Will you be my suncatcher?” Trent asked, entwining his and Dale’s fingers, resting their hands on his knee. “I’ll be yours.”

Dale smiled and nodded. “You didn’t even have to ask,” he said and then kissed Trent’s cheek.

_“Bring ‘n bietjie lig (Bring me a bit of light,)_  
_Vir die draaie op my pad (for the twists on my path)_  
_En ‘n handjie vol strale, (and a handful of rays)_  
_Vir die donker in my hart. (For the darkness in my heart.)"_

**Author's Note:**

> [Songvanger by Valiant Swart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib0A_BzvFEo).


End file.
